Classic literature is often researched and studied by scholars at various education levels. A wealth of research by respected authors and scholars exists to help people understand many different aspects of the literature. Usually, the most significant literary works throughout history have received the greatest amount of scrutiny and therefore have inspired a large volume of helpful resources. For example, the Bible has been researched by many great scholars who have provided valuable resources for enabling a better understanding of the Bible. Different resources are available for defining words of the Bible, providing translation information, providing commentaries of passages of the Bible, background information, and other aspects of this classic literary work.